By A Nose
by Misarae
Summary: It's Sports Day in the Modern Era, and Kagome is roped into participating. But she and Inu Yasha have an unfinished quarrel to settle. Takes place after "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss".
1. It's WHAT day?

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my version of an "Inu Yasha" filler episode! I've placed this between episodes 23 and 24 of the anime. We never actually DO see what Kagome does while she's home after seeing Kikyou try to drag Inu Yasha to hell. I figure we need some lightheartedness in there. That also means Sango hasn't joined the group yet.

This is the first fic in my unofficial attempt to complete the 30 Kisses challenge on Livejournal. I would join officially, but the community seems to be all but dead. Not to mention the little fact that I started this all the way back in September and just finished the rough draft, since I'm also working on a couple of epics. This way I don't have to worry about time constraints and can write my stories as time and health permit.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Overall Rating: T  
Reason: Inu Yasha's fondness for swear words and some suggestive thoughts.  
30 Kisses Theme: #9 - "Dash"

* * *

**By a Nose**  
by Misarae

_**Chapter 1**_  
_It's WHAT Day?_

"Kagome!"

"Good to see you back!"

"How's your Trimethylaminuria?"

Yuka and Eri stared at Ayumi in shock. "You actually remembered how to pronounce it?" they chorused.

Ayumi blushed. "I've always been good with words," she said.

Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "_Gee, thanks Gramps for telling my friends that I stink like fish_," she thought. "Yeah, I made some dietary changes that really helped," she said brightly, thanking whatever kami was listening that she had bought that book of rare diseases so she could start responding appropriately whenever her friends questioned her. On top of her regular class work, make up work, and hunting for jewel shards, there were days she was certain her head was going to explode.

"So does this mean we can pencil you in for an event or two?" Eri prodded.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"Don't tell me you've been so sick that you've lost track of time!" Yuka cried.

Kagome looked at her friends sheepishly, even as she wracked what little remained of her brain. Part of her wanted to snicker at Yuka's inadvertent pun. If only she knew! "I'm really sorry, guys. I don't know what you're talking about."

Eri leaned over slightly, fixing Kagome with an evil glare. "Do the words 'Sports Day' ring any bells?"

"It's October already?!"

"Geez, Kagome, you really are out of it!" Yuka said before leaning in with her own suspicious glare. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was because of a boy, not because you've been sick."

Kagome blushed bright red. "You've gotta be kidding me! Like I have time for a boyfriend!" she said, forcing images of a certain rude, immature, silver-haired hanyou out of her mind.

"You said it, not me," Yuka said with a grin.

"All right, guys, that's enough," Ayumi said. "What do you say, Kagome? I'm sure we can find an event or two still in need of a warm body!"

* * *

"Geez, how do I keep getting myself into these things?" Kagome groaned as she flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She stayed like that until she was in danger of smothering before turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, one arm thrown dramatically across her forehead. How could she have said no in the face of her three friends' pleas and threats? They'd signed her up for two events, the Blanket Carry and the Mock Calvary Battle. Since the red team was short a student thanks to her absences, that was where she was assigned. At first she had felt a thrill of excitement as she held her red bandana in her hand, then recent events came crashing back down on her and she'd thrust it into her backpack before her forcefully cheery demeanor crumbled.

"Stupid Inu Yasha," she said with a sigh.

It had been bad enough that she had forgotten her big yellow backpack on the other side of the well, but she definitely could have lived without appearing in the middle of what had apparently been Miroku and Shippou's attempt to clarify Inu Yasha's feelings.

"'Can't I have both?' indeed," she snorted.

Yes, she'd "Sat" him good and hard for that, but he'd said it so earnestly, like a child asking why he couldn't have both chocolate and strawberry pocky in the same box. It was so like him. The logical, practical answer to the whole dilemma, with no regard for the feelings of anyone but himself.

She hated the new ache that had begun to throb in her chest as she watched Kikyou try to drag Inu Yasha to hell. If she were honest with herself, it had started when Kikyou kissed him. He'd obviously been startled, his eyes wide open. Kagome hadn't been able to tell if Inu Yasha actually kissed her back, but just the fact that their lips were joined had been enough.

It was almost enough to make her wish she hadn't pushed him away hours before Kikyou's resurrection.

Kagome slid her arm down to cover her eyes. Stupid, stupid Inu Yasha.

To make matters worse, he would NOT be happy if he came to get her, because there was no way she could leave until after Monday, which was two days away. If it was just a matter of disappointing her friends, she might have considered going with him, but Mama had caught her on her way in.

* * *

"I'm home, Mama!"

"Welcome home, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said, coming to the doorway between the hallway and front room. She watched as Kagome kicked off her shoes, exchanging them for house slippers. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." Kagome would never know what possessed her to continue on. "I've been drafted into participating in Sports Day."

"Oh Kagome, that's wonderful!" Mama enthused. "I didn't think you'd be able to stay that long. You know, with all the time you spend over on the other side, I really should come see my little girl participate one last time."

"Mama, you don't have to! Really!"

"Nonsense. Souta's been spoiled having both me and Gramps come every year. This year, Gramps can watch Souta, and I can watch you."

"I'm not in anything really exciting. It's just the Blanket Carry and the Mock Calvary Battle. You won't even be able to see me in the Blanket Carry! I'm the one in the blanket!"

"Still, just knowing you're there is good enough for me. It's settled then." Mama walked away, her light steps betraying how happy she was.

"Mama..."

* * *

There was no way that Kagome could disappoint Mama, especially considering how understanding she'd been in the past month or so. Most girls' mothers would react to the news of their daughters being transported to another, much more dangerous time by tying them down or trying to dismantle the portal. What had her mother done? Acted as if Kagome was just going on a camping trip in the mountains or something. She wondered if she would grow up to be that strong.

Kagome shook her head, forcibly dislodging the fleeting image of her standing just outside a reed mat covering the doorframe of a Feudal Era hut, waving good bye at the back of a boy about Souta's age with long black hair and dog ears.

"Quadratic equations!" she cried out. "That's what I need!" She leapt off her bed before plopping down into her desk chair and whipping her algebra book off the pile of texts that had been staring at her. "Take that, stupid brain!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Extra Note:** Since I already have the rough draft done, I can say that this fic will be five chapters long. I'm aiming to put up either one or two a week, so you shouldn't have to wait long for an ending. Thanks for reading!


	2. Back to the Future

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**Author's Note:** Since this fic would be episode 23.5 if it were an actual episode of "Inu Yasha", I know that in episode 38, it seems like it's the first time Inu Yasha has ever been in Kagome's room. My reasoning is that during this story, he really doesn't have time to notice that the room is saturated with her scent, since she's there in person this time. Besides, it's not a very calm visit, as you will see.

* * *

**By A Nose**  
By Misarae

_**Chapter 2**_  
_Back to the Future_

"Where the hell is she?"

"You know perfectly well where she is," Miroku said, his voice as calm and reasonable as ever.

"Like you have any right to complain! It's your fault, after all!" Shippou cried.

"What about you two? If you hadn't put me on the spot like that, I wouldn't have said what I did!" was Inu Yasha's reply.

Miroku gave Inu Yasha a level look. "So you've changed your mind?"

"That's not what I said," Inu Yasha defended, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hands hidden deep within the wide sleeves of his haori. He knew it sounded terrible, but facts were facts.

"Then perhaps since Kagome-sama is gone, we should seek out Kikyou-sama for our shard finding needs."

The sound of a fist hitting thick skull spoke for itself.

"One more crack like that, and you're a dead man."

Shippou made for the rafters before tossing his own barb in. "Why not? It's not like you'd care!"

"That's it! We're having kitsune for dinner!"

Miroku watched as Inu Yasha chased Shippou around Kaede's hut, grateful that the old woman was out gathering herbs at the moment. It continued to amaze him how innocent his newfound brother in arms really was despite the rough life he most certainly had to have led up to that point. Miroku could understand Inu Yasha's hesitation on an academic level. Inu Yasha clung to his sense of honor, and now that Kikyou had come back from the dead for a second time, he would see it as another chance to prevent death number three. Despite the undeniable fact that Kikyou was quite literally a mere shell of her former self.

His head was already aching from Inu Yasha's previous abuse, but he simply couldn't help himself.

"Of course, I can see why you would hesitate bringing Kagome-sama back. Now that your affections are divided, she might actually agree to bear my child."

Inu Yasha stopped cold. "What did you say?"

"Well, I'd refrained from repeating my request out of a sense of honor, considering that you made your claim on Kagome-sama quite clear. Now seeing as how a cold, clay shell of a woman is just as satisfying to you as a living, breathing one..."

Miroku went down, the smirk still on his lips as Inu Yasha knocked him out.

"Miroku!" Shippou scurried over to their fallen comrade before realizing that Inu Yasha had his back to them, making his way toward the door. "Inu Yasha! Where are you going?"

"Out," was Inu Yasha's only reply as he let the reed mat fall behind him.

When Miroku came to a few minutes later, the first words out of his mouth were, "Did it work?"

"Like a charm," Shippou told him.

* * *

Kagome collapsed on her bed, grateful that the next day wasn't a normal school day. On Saturday, it had been decided that, due to her supposedly fragile health, she would be the rider for her team during the Mock Calvary Battle. That meant the day after that, her precious, precious Sunday off, had been filled instead with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi training her. Kagome winced as she tried to get comfortable, the various bruises she'd acquired from falling off Yuka's back making their existence known. She tried not to blush as she remembered her actual lead horseman, Hiroshi, coming to help them out, and how much easier it was to stay astride him than Yuka.

She was simply more used to riding on a wider, more solid back, and that's all there was to it. She wasn't about to explain why, shrugging off their inquiries and laughing at their insinuations. They'd never believe the truth, anyway.

She had nearly drifted off for a nice, refreshing nap when the sound of her name snapped her back to reality. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of golden ones scant centimeters away. Then she became aware of the fact that he was actually straddling her, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his knees astride her hips.

"Eek! Pervert!" she cried, rolling and simultaneously shoving him off her bed and onto the floor.

"Oi, Kagome! What was that for?" Inu Yasha demanded, glaring up at her and trying to ignore the slight ache where his tailbone had taken the brunt of his weight.

That only made the heat that had risen to her cheeks worse. "You were on top of me. _In my bed!_" She paused to try and let that sink in to his mind. He blushed as well, but he was obviously still angry. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You've been away for almost three days already!"

"That explains why you're in my time, but NOT why you're in my bedroom!"

Inu Yasha carefully rocked forward so that he could sit properly, rather than sprawled back on his elbows as he had been. He looked up at her, his gaze and voice sullen. "Your scent was strongest here, so I figured that's where I'd find you. I wasn't going to come in, but you don't smell right. I had to make sure you weren't hurt so badly that you can't come back. We need you to see the shards, after all!"

"Okay, I may have said I was joking before, but now I'm serious. Go find Kikyou if all you need is someone who can see jewel shards!"

"Would if I could, but those soul catchers of hers left me without a trail to follow!"

"I see," Kagome said, her voice colder than an arctic breeze. Then his earlier, well-buried concern finally hit her, and she softened her tone. "Look, it's just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be better by morning."

"You didn't run into another rogue object with a jewel shard, did you?"

Kagome snorted. "No, just practice for Sports Day."

"Suporutsu Dei?"

Kagome nodded. "It's a tradition here in my time to celebrate health and fitness." Kagome thought for a moment, thinking of how to put it in terms that Inu Yasha might understand. "My school participates by holding an athletic competition to test how strong we are, and to encourage working together as a team."

"Keh, you do that all the time!"

"Yeah, in _your _time," Kagome pointed out. "We don't have youkai popping out of nowhere to keep us constantly on the run, so exercise is something that is encouraged to keep us healthy."

"Because you don't work in the fields or have to fight on a regular basis."

"That's right," Kagome said with a smile. She may call him stupid, but she was well aware that inside his thick skull lay a finely-tuned, if well-hidden, mind. He had to in order to have survived on his own for so long. "So today was practice, and tomorrow is the actual event."

"Forget that! Naraku's probably got half the jewel by now!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "In three days? He's not that good. Besides, my classmates may not be Miroku-sama, or even Shippou-chan, but I made a commitment to them. If I don't show up, my team will have to forfeit, and I'm not about to let that happen."

"But you'd let it happen to us."

Kagome shrugged. "Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan have you, and you'll find Kikyou again soon. There, choice made, go back to the Feudal Era and stay there."

Inu Yasha's face hardened. "Fine." He rose to his feet, ignoring her shrieks as he crawled over her bed to make his escape out the window.

Kagome forced herself to watch as he jumped down off her roof and stalked back to the well house, slamming the sliding door behind him.

Her vision swam, and she dashed her traitorous tears away with a vicious swipe of her sleeve. Why was it that every time they argued, Inu Yasha always knew exactly what buttons to push to get the most explosive reaction out of her? Part of her wanted to follow him and apologize, but the rest was just exhausted.

Kagome took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to be worrying about things like that. She needed a good night's sleep, or she really would be a liability to her team tomorrow.

Needless to say, it was not an easy night, despite her best efforts.

_To be continued..._


	3. One of the Crowd

******Obligatory Disclaimer: **The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**Author's Note:** Well, I've actually had a couple of good days in a row, so I've been able to get quite a bit of editing done. Yay! This chapter is roughly double the length of the others because it both just felt right, and it's the middle chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far and giving this newcomer's story a chance!

* * *

**By A Nose**  
by Misarae

**_Chapter 3_**  
_One of the Crowd_

"I'm off!"

"See you later, Kagome!"

Inu Yasha watched from his perch high in the branches of the Goshinboku. He'd fully intended to jump back in the well after leaving Kagome yesterday, anger roaring in his veins and some unfamiliar emotion trying to tear his chest apart. He'd gripped the side of the well, ready to vault over, then stopped. What if Miroku and Shippou were there, lying in wait? What if Kikyou had returned and was biding her time? His grip loosened. No matter what he might have said, he couldn't imagine Kikyou joining their merry band of misfits. The lecherous monk would quickly earn her disgust, and Shippou was pure youkai. She'd probably try and kill the kit right off the bat.

No, for this particular task, they needed Kagome.

_He_ needed Kagome.

Inu Yasha growled and stuffed that thought as far back as he could.

He was a simple man. Hanyou. Whatever. Give him something he could hack and slash at, he was fine, but this _relationship_ stuff only gave him a headache.

He'd hidden in the well house until after nightfall, then snuck out to the Goshinboku. He hadn't been able to resist placing his hand on the trunk where his body had been pinned for fifty years, the area still smooth and free of bark after roughly five centuries. Not to mention the notch where Kikyou's arrow had pierced his body so thoroughly that it sank into the wood beyond.

Inu Yasha shuddered, guilt flowing through him. Why hadn't he questioned it when Naraku-as-Kikyou initially threatened him with her bow and arrows? If he'd just had a little more faith in her, he wouldn't have been fooled. Instead, the fragile beginnings of trust that he'd had in Kikyou shattered, reinforcing his belief that the only person he could trust was himself. While it was true that Kikyou also added fuel to the fire by pinning him to that tree, she must have still felt something for him despite her wounds. Otherwise, she would have killed him, rather than simply sealing him away.

Then fifty of his years later, or over five centuries of hers, Kagome had freed him. She'd never been afraid of him. Hell, she'd immediately tried to cast him as a good guy! No one ever had that kind of faith in someone with youkai blood. Yet over and over again, she made herself open. Vulnerable. In need of protection when she didn't have the sense to save her own hide! She'd even stood up to his powerful, full-blooded brother, and whether she was intensely brave or terminally stupid he still wasn't entirely sure.

Kikyou had been able to handle herself just fine. She didn't need his protection.

Had they only been a means to each others' ends?

He'd leapt up into the branches of the Goshinboku, noting with pleasure how much higher he could climb before the branches thinned out too much to safely support his weight. He hated the smells and sounds of Kagome's time, his nose and ears protesting his decision to stay on this side of the well. Yet here, oddly enough, he was more likely to be able to think without interruption. His brain would eventually filter out the noises of the city and the stink of pollution, leaving him to this thoughts.

Thoughts that brought him no peace at all.

He had to make amends with Kikyou. No doubt about it. He would avenge her death at Naraku's hands. He wished he could say his desire to have Kagome with him was simply a means to an end, but he knew it was more than that. Before Kikyou's resurrection, and even after what he'd believed to be her second death, he'd been slowly and steadily opening himself up to Kagome. Even when he tried to shove her away, trap her back in her own time so that she would be safe, what did that bitch do? Come right back! He'd spent days berating himself after he realized that, indeed, the monk had been right that he fought with leagues more determination when she was there in need of protection. He wasn't ready to deal with the emotions Kagome evoked in him. With Kikyou it had been simple, a fulfilling of a basic human need to belong for the both of them. Kagome already accepted him, unconditionally, and that bound him with a force that it was his natural instinct to fight.

Part of him was weary of constantly having to be on guard. Kikyou was reliable, capable, and never brought him to extremes of emotion. Inu Yasha found himself touching his lips. He'd been too stunned at her forwardness to kiss her back, and he felt a pang of guilt as he realized he wasn't even sure he would have wanted to return her gesture. While she'd lived, they had always maintained a certain distance, except for one time when she stumbled and he'd caught her. He hadn't been able to help embracing her, remembering what it felt like from when he was a child, but even then, she hadn't really returned the gesture, letting him hug her. Rather like he had let her kiss him.

He stubbornly refused to consider that his first kiss. She'd kissed him, he hadn't kissed her, and that was that. He felt the color rise in his cheeks, and he quickly morphed it into frustration of another kind at the very notion that, right now, he couldn't imagine sharing something so intimate with Kikyou, but the thought of doing so with Kagome...

He smacked his head back against the trunk of the tree a few times to dislodge that train of thought.

It had been a long, restless night until he had exhausted himself enough to actually fall asleep for a few hours, snapping awake when the first rays of the sun hit him. He'd been relieved when he realized that he was up high enough that Kagome wouldn't see him.

What DID surprise him was that shortly after Kagome left, her mother came out of the house and made a beeline for the Goshinboku with a bag hanging from her arm and an oddly-shaped hat in her hands.

"Would you like some breakfast, Inu Yasha? I think we still have some left over."

Inu Yasha blinked. "Nah, I'm good," he said.

"Then would you like to come with me to watch Kagome? I'm sure she'd appreciate the support."

"Fat chance of that," Inu Yasha shot back, then cringed inwardly. Mama Higurashi had never treated him with anything less than utter courtesy. Well, except the time she'd tweaked his ears, which now flicked in remembrance.

Mama looked up at him with a level of understanding that was unnerving. "I think it would go a long way to make up for whatever upset her."

Inu Yasha couldn't help but wonder if the woman had some sort of latent miko powers. "Who knows?"

"You could wear this hat to hide your ears, and although some might think you're a hoodlum with dyed hair and contacts, they shouldn't give you any trouble if I'm with you."

He had to admit, he was a bit curious about this "Suporutsu Dei" thing.

"And you'd be able to see Kagome's school."

Ah, yes, the mystical place that kept drawing her back to her own time to take those "test" things she always studied for.

"Fine." He marveled once again as Kagome's mother didn't even flinch as he hopped out of the tree to land in front of her. That had to be where Kagome got her guts, and like Kagome, the woman in front of him seemed so polite and unassuming. Scratch that. Mama Higurashi exuded it, while Kagome only acted that way until you really got to know her.

Kagome's mother handed him the hat, which she told him was called a baseball cap, and watched him settle it on his head as comfortably as he could. He didn't like the sensation of his hearing being slightly muffled, but if they were going to be in a crowd, it was probably for the best.

"I already have lunch packed for us, so let's head out, shall we?"

Inu Yasha tried not to scowl, settling for crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at her. Kagome must have got _that_ from her mother, too. Sesshoumaru would have called it "being presumptuous". Inu Yasha just called it a pain in the ass.

* * *

Kagome shivered, a little relieved when she had noticed that Mama hadn't been there during Opening Ceremonies. Hopefully she had gone to watch Souta after all. She was a junior high student now, for crying out loud! The sky was clear and blue, the sun was out, but the wind held just enough chill to make her sweatshirt feel good.. and her gym shorts a form of torture.

She stood, watched, and applauded when necessary as each team ran through their drills and participated in their first events. Fortunately she'd been excused from the vast majority due to her absences. It wasn't that she didn't want to be out there with her classmates. Instead, it was days like this that really brought home to her how much her life had changed in just a little over a month. While her classmates had been preparing for this day, she had been fighting for her life in the Feudal Era. It was an odd sort of alternate reality.

"Hey, Kagome, we're up next!" Yuka waved, swinging her arm high in the air to get Kagome's attention.

Kagome plastered a cheery smile on her face. "Coming!"

* * *

Inu Yasha was indeed thankful for the muffling effect of the hat, given the sheer amount of noise being generated from an entire school giving cheerful yells and shouts and the cries of encouragement from parents and friends. He had gotten some strange looks from the people around them as he and Higurashi-san had taken their places on the bleachers, but they left him alone once they saw he was with a pleasant middle-aged woman, obviously the mother of one of the students. He'd tried to see where Kagome was, but it was nearly an impossible task with the sea of humanity taking up the entire athletic field.

"There's Kagome's friend Yuka waving to her! We should be able to see her in a moment," Mama said.

Inu Yasha focused his attention on the crowd, then finally noticed the girl who had approached the one who had been waving. His eyes widened. No wonder he hadn't recognized her! Her hair was up in a tail rather than hanging free like usual. He hadn't really been paying attention to anyone's attire until Kagome's registered in his mind. He looked around, realizing that all the girls were wearing the same thing! He had always thought that Kagome's "school uniform" had a scandalously short skirt that showed far too much leg, but this!

He found himself staring at the expanse of her fully bared legs. Were they really that long? He'd known, from a logical standpoint, that they were long enough to grip his sides, but now his mind took that one step further, thoroughly convinced that they could wrap around his waist if they wanted to.

He sunk his claws into the bench below him, feeling the rush of excitement that only Kagome had ever stirred within him, a condition that had only gotten worse after the perverted monk joined their group. He'd had fleeting notions before; he was a physically mature male after all, but Miroku's open licentiousness made him protective of Kagome, and not in the same way as he felt in battle. His desires gained a face in light of competition, and he wasn't happy about it. At all.

They had a mission to complete, then Kagome was going to come back here to finish her "schooling" and become an adult in her world. That was all there was to it.

Inu Yasha watched curiously as Kagome moved into formation with four of her other classmates. A blanket was unfurled, and he was surprised to note that Kagome was scooped up inside it, each of her teammates holding a corner.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's the Blanket Carry," Kagome's mother said. "They're going to carry Kagome across the field, and the first group across the finish line wins."

"Why isn't she doing the carrying, though? She's strong." Not that he would ever admit that where she could actually hear, of course.

"The way we are explaining her absences is that she is constantly ill. It's about the only way she can miss so many classes and not be expelled for lack of attendance."

"So they think she's sick and weak."

Higurashi-san smiled at Inu Yasha. "But we know better, don't we?"

Inu Yasha gave a short nod. He'd said enough for one day. Though he did allow himself to crack a lopsided grin when Kagome's team won the event.

"She's a lucky charm, isn't she?" Higurashi-san said.

"Keh, depends on what kind of luck you're looking for," Inu Yasha shot back, then cringed a bit.

Mama only laughed.

* * *

The events that followed were interesting from the standpoint that he'd never seen such nonsense before, but ultimately it was very boring. Throwing an object to see how far you could? In his time, if you couldn't throw it far enough, you'd be dead. He could understand the things like the human pyramid from a ceremonial standpoint, but some things were just beyond his comprehension. Like how was getting your chin up over a bar only to drop back down useful? This was definitely a world very different from his own.

Suddenly, nearly the entire field cleared and several groups of students began to form on either side, and the word "battle" caught his ears. He leaned forward, intrigued. He noticed that some students were climbing up on others' shoulders, each rider wearing a bandana. Then he caught a glimpse of a ponytail that he recognized. His jaw dropped a little as he watched her clamber astride a relatively sturdy young man's back, taking up a very familiar position.

"What is she DOING?" Inu Yasha hissed.

"It's the Mock Calvary Battle. They chose Kagome to be one of the combatants this year!"

Inu Yasha understood the words separately, but he tried to assemble a picture of all three words together, and failed.

"Just watch. You'll see in a moment."

What happened next held Inu Yasha enthralled, torn between wading into the fray to rescue her, and admiring her skill and grace. Is THAT what she looked like when their lives were in danger?

It took his breath away.

* * *

"Ready, Hiroshi-kun? Kenta-kun? Tadashi-kun? Shinji-kun?"

"Yeah!" came the chorus of male voices from around and below her.

Kagome nodded in approval, settling herself solidly on her "mount". No one would get her bandana away from her, no matter what. As far as she was concerned, her opponents were angry youkai trying to snatch the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Not that she would ever wear the shards openly on her head, of course. They were currently tucked inside their resting place, the glass bottle wedged firmly between her breasts so that the chain around her neck didn't cut into her flesh from the sheer weight of it.

The announcer's words didn't fully register until he gave the signal to begin. She already had her sights set on the enemy. Inu Yasha might think she was weak and useless, but she'd show him! Even though he wasn't here to see it, she'd prove it to herself. That would give her the courage to stand up against his constant criticism.

The battle began, her first opponent thinking that his long limbs would give him an advantage. He was dead wrong. Kagome twisted and turned, keeping herself close enough that he couldn't fold himself tight to reach the bandana on her head. She snatched the cloth off her opponent's head, whipping it around a few times in victory before her teammates were on the lookout for their next victim. They dodged and weaved, Kagome easily attuning herself to her "steed"'s movements. This was easier than trying to wield a heavy bow and arrow, but she knew weapons were a necessity against youkai. Her opponents right now were mere humans.

Another team tried to ram hers, but her group remained solid. Instead they whipped around, Kagome ducking the grab her opponent made for her bandana. She came back up, clotheslining the poor guy with her arm before snatching his head covering. Over and over again, she overcame her adversaries until there was only one left.

They both paused, an acknowledgement of each others' battle prowess, before Kagome's opponent let out a battle cry and charged. She answered with a cry of her own, watching the center of the young man's body as she'd learned to do in order to gauge his next move. As they passed each other, he didn't make a move. Kagome's senses were on high alert. It had to be a trick.

And it was. She dodged in the nick of time as he reached back to try and pluck the bandana off her head.

He wanted to fight dirty? Two could play at that game.

As the two groups converged, Kagome gathered as much tension as she could in her legs. Her team would probably kill her for this, but she just had to win!

"Everyone, circle them and trust me!"

The boys grunted their acknowledgement, confused but willing, considering how well she'd done thus far.

Her adversary didn't even know what hit him. One minute she was riding her own steed, the next minute she had swung herself over onto her opponent's, taking advantage of his moment of shock to pluck the bandana off his head before swiftly stepping onto Hiroshi-kun's forearm and swinging herself onto his back once more. She nearly lost her balance riding him backward, but the bobbing of her head saved her from a last minute tie as her opponent swiped at her bandana, missing her by centimeters.

The crowd went wild, and as soon as they were in the clear, Kagome's team cheered, carefully lowering her into their midst.

"Way to go, Kagome-san!"

"Where'd you learn to do THAT, Kagome-chan?"

"You did much better than I expected, Kagome-kun."

Kagome glowed under their words of praise. If only Inu Yasha could see her now!

_To be continued..._


	4. Last Minute Entry

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**Author's Note:** Here I finally got around to fulfilling the theme of the prompt. I thought it interesting that the "dash" event I needed actually _is_ one of the usual final events during a Japanese school's Sports Day celebration.

Where's the kiss, you might ask? It's coming up in the next, final chapter of this five-part series. Stay tuned!

* * *

**By a Nose**  
by Misarae

**_Chapter 4_**  
_Last Minute Entry_

"That was..." Inu Yasha's mind went blank.

"Incredible," Higurashi-san breathed.

Both Inu Yasha and Mama Higurashi were stunned. Mama could no longer deny the changes in her little girl. Kagome had fought like a skilled warrior in a day and age when her biggest concerns should be clothing and boys. Mama chanced a sideways glance at Inu Yasha, taking in his expression and correcting herself. She could already see, and heard the previous day, that the road was not going to be easy. All she could do was stand by and be prepared for the times Kagome came home in search of comfort.

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was once again taken aback at how truly skilled Kagome was becoming. Now that he had seen how lacking the rest of the young men and women of her community were, he understood more clearly why she'd been practically helpless when she'd first come to the Feudal Era. In the midst of battle, his only concern was staying alive, and his frustration at Kagome's inability to fight as well as he did meant that he truly hadn't noticed that she'd been getting better at it as time went on.

His admiration of her progress mingled with a feeling he didn't want to admit, seeing her climb onto the backs of other males so easily, even going so far as to switch partners with ease. He wanted to go right out there and demand she stop hanging all over any guy available, especially dressed as scantily as she was. He had to fight down a very canine-like growl that was forming in his chest as she was surrounded, being congratulated and celebrating.

Was it his fault that she never beamed at him like that? Inu Yasha's ears lowered. Of course it was. He never praised her, or congratulated her on a job well done. He simply sniffed and sneered, belittling her efforts.

No wonder she was always so eager to return to this time.

"It's almost over right?" Inu Yasha said.

Mama Higurashi nodded. "Just the final event, a 100-meter dash."

* * *

"Guys, we're in big, big trouble!"

"What is it?" Hiroshi turned toward Toshio, who had come running into the midst of the still celebrating red team.

"Sazae-san sprained her ankle during warm-ups," Toshio said. "We don't have anyone to run in the 100-meter dash!"

A tremor of dismay ran through the group, instantly sobering them. They'd had a real chance of winning the day!

Kagome debated with herself. She knew she could likely outrun most of her schoolmates, given how much walking and running she did on a regular basis nowadays. Yet if she volunteered, it might jeopardize her cover of being weak and sickly. Then again, it was obvious she had a tan from being outdoors, so there were likely rumors anyway. She felt determination rise up within her.

"I'll do it."

A sea of whispers greeted her announcement.

"Don't overstress yourself, Kagome-kun," Hiroshi said.

Kagome shook her head. "I won't. Running is one of the things the doctors have recommended to help me build up my endurance, so I've been practicing."

Hiroshi gave her a skeptical look, but hope was rising once again on the red team.

"Isn't it better to lose graciously than forfeit?" Kagome pointed out.

The murmur of her classmates turned to steady sounds of agreement.

Hiroshi sighed. "Fine, you win. At least we can say we gave it our all."

A cheer rose up and the team made their way over to the starting blocks.

* * *

Mama Higurashi watched the group dynamics, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You okay?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I'm fine, but something is going on with Kagome's team."

"Keh, they'll be fine, since Kagome's there."

"You know, you really should say those things where she can hear you."

Inu Yasha didn't answer her, except to fidget slightly under her admonishment.

Mama Higurashi bit back a smile.

They sat in companionable silence until the announcer called out the final event of the day, and the participants took their places on the starting blocks.

Mama's eyes grew wide. "Kagome?" she said.

Inu Yasha squinted. "Yeah, that's her all right."

"She wasn't scheduled for this event. I hope everything's okay."

Inu Yasha swallowed the insult that threatened to come out of his mouth. He hadn't realized it was such a reflex until Kagome's mother pointed it out. He wanted to smack himself. No wonder Kagome put herself down so much, since criticism was all he ever gave her.

"It should be. It's Kagome," Inu Yasha forced himself to say. He tried not to blush as he felt Mama Higurashi's approval wash over him.

* * *

Kagome stood at the starting line, her nerves prickling and her muscles humming with the energy she knew would carry her to the finish line. She had a plan. She couldn't sprint flat out. Not only would that make for a really boring race, but it would definitely prove beyond a reasonable doubt that she was the biggest liar in the prefecture.

"Ready!"

Kagome put her heels to the starting blocks, placing her hands on the ground but lifting her head so that her eyes were already on the prize.

"Set!"

She was suddenly very glad Inu Yasha wasn't there to see her with her butt in the air like that.

"Go!"

Kagome set off at an easy lope, pumping her arms to make it look like she was going as fast as she could. She saw her two competitors pull out ahead of her, the blue team actually shooting past like his tail was on fire. Kagome stayed a bit behind the white team's representative, noting that the other girl was pacing herself as well.

Halfway through, blue slowed down considerably. When she and white passed him, she could hear his labored breathing.

At the three-quarter mark, Kagome smiled as she used her conserved energy to speed up a bit more.

White matched her, keeping her tiny lead.

They were only a few yards from the finish line when Kagome put on a final burst of speed, sailing past her opponent on the white team and winning the dash for the red.

Her team cheered wildly, charging the field to catch her up in a wave of victory.

Kagome laughed, her exhilaration infectious. "_Take that, Inu Yasha!_" she crowed in the privacy of her own mind.

* * *

In direct contrast to Kagome's team, Inu Yasha was currently feeling like the lowest of the low. Kagome had been breathtaking out there, those long legs pumping easily at first, then continuing to speed up until she overtook her opponents in the end. He always called her weak, and slow. She'd purposely held herself back, wisely conserving energy until she really needed it. He was a first class idiot, and a world class jerk. Which would he rather have? Someone who tried to match him in speed, or someone who saved themselves for battle? He did it instinctively. He was hanyou, so he could both run fast and fight for hours if need be. Kagome was human, so she had to choose.

"I'll go make sure Kagome gets home in one piece."

Mama Higurashi smiled, Inu Yasha's thoughts perfectly clear to her through his body language. "Go right ahead. I think she'll appreciate it."

Inu Yasha nodded and rose, making his way toward the tree line on the edge of the field where the Sports Day events had been held.

Mama watched as Inu Yasha made his way through the crowd with a silent agility that made him seem almost like a ghost. It truly didn't matter to her that Inu Yasha wasn't entirely human. It was obvious to her that despite his gruffness and lack of manners, he cared deeply for her daughter, and that was all a mother could ask for, really.


	5. To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

* * *

**By A Nose**  
By Misarae

_**Chapter 5**_  
_To the Victor Goes the Spoils_

"That was amazing, Kagome!"

"You said it," Eri said, wholly agreeing with Ayumi.

"Didn't know you had it in you, girl!" Yuka said with a grin, giving Kagome a congratulatory slap on the back.

Kagome stumbled a bit under Yuka's exuberance. "Thanks guys," she said. "I'm just glad I could help."

"I'm glad you could, too, even though it meant my team lost," Eri teased.

"Your fault for being on a suckier team!" Yuka replied.

"Why you..!"

All four girls laughed, though Kagome's was a bit softer. If only they knew how she'd come to be so fast. She bit back a sigh, knowing they would never understand her sudden melancholy. Kagome had hoped that a day like today would make her feel like she was back home again. However, all Sports Day had done was prove to her that she wasn't just a normal junior high school girl anymore. She wondered how many more lies she would have to tell before they found all the pieces of the shikon no tama and she could get back to the life she was meant to lead.

The very thought sent a pang of loss shooting through her heart. Oh, she could tell herself she wouldn't miss her new friends in the Feudal Era, and especially not a certain rude, stubborn hanyou, but that would make one more person she was lying to. What was she going to do?

The girls passed the front gate of the school and spilled onto the sidewalk, making their way toward home. They hadn't gone very far before a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Higurashi!"

"Uh-oh," Eri said, "here comes your boyfriend!"

Kagome blushed bright red. "He's not my boyfriend!" she protested.

"Sure he isn't," Yuka prodded. "Probably just a glutton for punishment, seeing how often you stand him up!"

"That's you guys' fault!"

"Hey, Hojo-kun," Ayumi said.

But the young man had eyes only for Kagome.

"See ya later, Kagome!"

"Yeah, see ya! C'mon, Ayumi!"

Ayumi spluttered as Eri dragged her away, shooting looks of apology back at Kagome.

Kagome bit back a groan. Great, just what she needed. Time alone with Hojo-kun.

"You were really something today, Higurashi!"

"Yeah, well, had to do what I could for my class, you know?"

"I'll definitely keep bringing you things to help with your conditions," Hojo-kun said. "I'm sure they must be part of the reason you did so well today, with your fragile health and all."

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't incriminate her, so she just laughed lightly, even if the sound was a bit strained. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack, grateful that the girls had given her time to change out of her gym clothes before heading out.

"Why don't we go to WacDonlad's and grab a bite to eat? My treat!"

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, but I'm waiting for Mama to come pick me up. She'd worry if I just disappeared on her."

"That's true." Hojo's sunny demeanor dampened a moment. "I hadn't thought about that. You're so considerate, Higurashi."

"I try," she replied.

"Another time, then?"

"Sure."

"It's a date!" Hojo said, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Take care!"

Kagome kept her social smile on as she waved good-bye, only letting it drop when he was far out of sight. She hitched her backpack further up on her shoulder and sighed. Yet another lie to add to the pile. It wasn't that she didn't like Hojo-kun. He was nice enough. He was just lacking something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Which didn't make sense at all, given that he was everything she'd always wanted in a guy. He was thoughtful, polite, dependable, rather good looking...

What was wrong with her?

Kagome began the long walk home, trudging along slowly, as she was in no hurry to return to the shrine where, despite their argument the day before, she was pretty sure Inu Yasha would be waiting for her by now, fully prepared to drag her back to the other side of the well.

Kagome let out a scream, or tried to, as someone or something reached out of a bush and grabbed her by the arm, clapping a hand over her mouth as she was practically yanked off the sidewalk. She struggled, trying to bite the hand over her mouth, until she realized that hand had claws.

She froze, letting him drag her further out of sight. As soon as he let go, she whirled around.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "You can't just grab people like that in this day and age!" Kagome stopped in her tirade as she noticed something different about Inu Yasha's attire. "Why are you wearing a baseball cap?"

Inu Yasha tucked his hands into his sleeves as he crossed his arms over his chest, preparing to change the subject to the one he thought was most important in that moment. "Who was that boy?"

Kagome blinked, caught off guard. "A friend from school."

"He was looking pretty friendly, all right." Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "I may not know what a 'dei-to' is, but I do know that when a male offers to find food and share it with a female, he's courting her."

"And if you heard that much, you would have also heard me turn him down flat."

"No you didn't."

"Okay, so I put him off. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"You like him," Inu Yasha said accusingly.

"He's a nice guy, so yes I like him, but NOT that way! Idiot."

"Who're you callin' an idiot?"

"You, idiot! What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were going back to the Feudal Era," she couldn't resist taunting him. Although she'd known deep down that he would be back, there was a tiny part of her that was relieved at his return. That he was here, arguing with her, rather than running after Kikyou.

Inu Yasha dipped his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "Your mother invited me to come see your 'Sports Day' thing." He snorted. "You're the only one who'd last five minutes in the Feudal Era."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Kagome said. "Things are much different here."

"Though some things are definitely the same."

Kagome sighed. "Will you stop harping on that? Besides, you have no room to say anything, Mr. 'can't I have them both?'."

"Says the girl who'll jump on the back of any available male!"

"That was part of the event!" Kagome protested. "In fact, if it weren't for the fact that I'm used to riding on yours, we probably would have lost the Mock Battle!" She took a deep breath. "I tried practicing with my female friends, but their backs were too narrow. I'm just glad I could ride Hiroshi-kun rather than one of them."

"So you're saying you won because of me?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Kagome said, but she knew it was too late, Inu Yasha's chest puffing out a bit with pride. She felt a prickle of electricity run across her skin as Inu Yasha finally, truly looked at her with something in his eyes that was both breathtaking and terrifying all at once.

Before Kagome could realize his intent, Inu Yasha suddenly darted forward, swiping the flat of his tongue over the tip of her nose.

Kagome jumped back, clapping her hands over where he had licked her. "Inu Yasha! What was that for?"

Inu Yasha stood, perfectly composed, except to those who knew him best, his arms back in their usual defensive position, crossed over his chest. "Now you're two up on Kikyou."

"Huh?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Kikyou kissed me. I didn't kiss her. And you got a kiss that Kikyou would never accept in a million years."

Kagome watched a blush spread over Inu Yasha's cheeks, and she started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She couldn't deny that the real reason for her skittishness was exactly how good his tongue had felt caressing her skin, and it left her with the absurd thought that she never wanted to wash that spot again. Combined with the fact that she knew he was half _inu_ youkai...

It didn't take long for her blush to match his own.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Seriously," Inu Yasha said, refusing to look at her directly again in the wake of what he had just done.

Several moments passed as Kagome cast around for something more to say when she realized the predicament she was in. "Hey, since Hojo-kun made my friends scatter, would you mind giving me a ride back home?"

"Sure you don't want me to track down that Hiroshi guy?" Inu Yasha said, only to find himself fighting back a shiver of delight as Kagome walked past him, only to turn and embrace him from behind.

"Nope, you're my favorite mode of transportation, hands down."

Inu Yasha knelt, letting Kagome clamber onto his back before rising, his hands in their now customary position high on her thighs. Inu Yasha could feel the power gathering in his legs as he ran, then jumped high into the air, using first the trees, then rooftops to get Kagome safely home.

As they raced through the darkening sky, Kagome noted the position of the sun and chuckled.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nothing. Just a silly modern cliché."

"Keh."

And so Kagome rode Inu Yasha into the sunset.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there we have it, then end of my silly little fic. The first of many, I'm hoping. *looks at all the partially-finished manuscripts in her writing folder* Thank you so much for joining me on this little adventure, and if you liked it, please leave a donation in the review box (or the faves box, or the guilty pleasures box).

I'd like to give an extra special thanks to princessbinas for being my very first reviewer! *squee* You're the best!

See you all next time!


End file.
